Pick up Limes
by twoidiotsinlove
Summary: Sasha (Alexander) and her longterm girlfriend Lana (Parrilla) are having a cocktail night that turns into an unforgettable event for both ;)


"Darling would you pass me the limes?" Lana asked gently waiting for her girlfriend to reply. They were having a cocktail night in her kitchen and Lana was just about to create the second drink for them. She was wearing a white shirt that had already magically unbuttoned a little during the night and was likely to come off soon.

"Catch!" Sasha called and threw the limes separately impressed to see that Lana actually caught all three of them. The brunette smirked proudly and turned back to the chopping board. She was about to cut up the first lime for the mojito when she heard Sasha coming closer behind her and suddenly felt the other woman's arms wrapped around her waist. Lana smiled as Sasha nuzzled her head again her neck whispering "But what can I do in the meantime?" sounding like she already had various ideas.

"You could start by not distracting me" Lana said laughing and turned around in Sasha's arm to press a quick kiss to her lips.

"I do know something we could do though" she proposed smirking and Sasha could see this was going to be another ridiculous idea.

"What is it?" she asked "and know that I am never playing strip poker with you ever again you cheater!"

Lana laughed at the memory. "I hardly cheated dear, I merely stated your blouse and pants matched so they had to be counted as one item."

"That _is_ cheating" Sasha insisted but laughed, pushing herself closer to Lana lightly pressing the other woman into the kitchen counter.

"Now don't you want to hear my idea?" Lana asked with a voice so low it sent shivers down Sasha's spine. Distracted from the beauty of the other woman she swallowed and nodded.

"Well … whoever wins my game gets a special kitchen counter treatment tonight" she said suggestively raising her brow and pulling Sasha so close their lips were almost touching. She twisted her head a little to the side so she could whisper to her ear. "And the game we're gonna play will be-" she made a dramatic pause while pressing a soft kiss to Sasha's ear causing the blonde to think she would lose it soon.

"-a pick up line contest" Lana proclaimed suddenly pulling her head back and smiling widely as if she had not just been in the seduction mode a moment ago.

Sasha blinked for a second trying to follow. "A … a what?"

"Well we come up with pick up lines and the first one who can't think of a new one loses"

Sasha groaned but smiled nevertheless. "And you keep saying I am the weird one when I am drunk"

"Well that's because you are." Lana said simply taking a strand of Sasha's hair and curling it around her finger.

"It is also why you have a good chance of winning this babe" she added winking.

Sasha sighed wondering how she came to fall for a woman this heartwarmingly idiotic. "Alright but you start!"

Lana looked like she had been waiting for this opportunity all her life and didn't even waste a single moment to think.

"I seem to have lost my underwear, can I see yours?" she said licking her lips as she looked Sasha up and down.

"Oh how very standard of you" Sasha smiled widely trying her best not to sound to turned on.

"Well give me a better one then" Lana dared and turned to the kitchen counter again determined to finish making their cocktails.

Sasha stepped closer to Lana to whisper "You can stay but your shirt has to go"

"Oh come on that is not even a pick up line!" Lana replied trying to ignore the fact that Sasha was so incredibly close and slowly drawing out her breath.

"Lana you know at this point I really don't care at all" The blonde pressed kisses down Lana's neck and on her shoulder as she proceeded to open more and more buttons of Lana's blouse.

"Who's the cheater now?" Lana brought out her voice shaken.

"Well do you have any line to add or am I too distractive?" The blonde asked teasing while caressing Lana's arms.

"You're like my little toe." Lana suddenly proclaimed and Sasha stood still in her actions.

"What?"

"You're like my little toe because I'm gonna bang you on every piece of furniture in this room"

Sasha could not help herself from laughing out loud as she heard Lana say those words.

"That was a good one" she admitted.

"Especially under those circumstances"

"Did you say cir-cum-stances"

"SASHA ALEXANDER you will stop with the seductive sex references immediately!"

"Or?" Sasha asked arching a brow at Lana.

"Or I am going to see to it that you won't be able to walk a single step tomorrow!"

"Well I see." She smiled and then quickly changed her expression to a concerned look as she starred at Lana's lips.

"What?" the brunette askes confused.

"Your lips look so lonely!" Sasha stated. "Would they like to meet mine?"

Lana heard herself giggle like a teenager and smiled knowing Sasha just brought that out in her.

"They would love to" she replied and leaned in to kiss Sasha yet again feeling a warmth spread through her body as their lips touched and she closed her eyes drowning in the moment.

* * *

A make out session and the loss of Lana's tight pants later they were leaning against the kitchen counter next to each other breathing heavily. Lana was now only wearing her black lace panties and her shirt which was hanging loosely from her shoulders all buttons opened revealing her matching black bra. Sasha still wore her tight red dress but it seemed to have slipped a few inches higher at some point.

"You know it feels a little unfair that you are still wearing so much more than me!" Lana stated and before Sasha could reply anything she added:

"You must be Cinderella." Lana made a short pause for effect. "because I see that dress disappearing by midnight."

Chuckling Sasha turned her head to look at the beautiful woman next to her.

"Do you have a parachute?" she asked softly. "Because I think I'm falling for you"

Lana smiled instantly as she knew what to reply.

"Do you have bandaids?" she asked back. " because I think I already fell"

And as if there was an unavoidable gravity just between the two of them they fell into each others arms again pressing as close as they could and kissing with an intensity that took their breaths away.

"This" Sasha breathed out between kisses "was a fantastic idea."

* * *

Half an hour later they were still in the kitchen leaning against the counter now each of them with a glass of finally finished mojito in their hands. Neither of them had given up yet. Currently it was Sasha's turn.

"Call me Pooh Bear, because all I want is you, honey."

"Oh really? We are doing Disney ones now? You know you can't beat me at those as I am technically a Disney character for a living!"

Sasha chuckled. "I know and a very sexy one" She took a sip of her mojito while her other hand was playing with Lana's hand lacing their fingers together.

The brunette took a moment before she had come up with a new line.

"I'm like Nemo. You better find me because I'm lost in your eyes"

Sasha smiled but immediately shook her head.

"You got in wrong babe" she claimed pushing herself off the counter to stand in front of her girlfriend.

"I am Nemo" she objected, "because I'm gonna touch the butt"

Before Lana could come up with a clever reply Sasha had already bent down and joint their lips together and proceeded to give Lana's butt a gentle slap grinning into their kiss as Lana flinched.

Softly Lana pushed Sasha away and smiled, Sasha's heart skipping a beat as she looked at her girlfriend with her messy hair and stains of her own lipstick smeared around her lips and down her neck and shoulders.

"Have we had too many drinks or is it usually this hot because I don't think I can resist for much longer" Lana said her eyes looking incredible dark as she let her gaze wander over Sasha's body.

Sasha smirked. "Well I am not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by _you_." She placed a kiss on the corner of Lana's mouth. "And don't worry that pick up line was out of contest, I want you to stand a chance." She winked and waited for Lana to come up with something.

"I have to admit it's getting difficult" the brunette stated after a while and Sasha wondered whether it was really possible for a person to be this beautiful while thinking.

"Your body is 75% water and I'm thirsty" Lana finally said with a relieved smile.

"Actually it's only about 65% for an average adult." Sasha corrected seriously.

"Wow Sash you are turning into Maura now aren`t you?" Lana teased smiling at her.

"Am I? Oh god I think I am" Sasha admitted chuckling.

"It's ok" Lana replied smiling and pulling her closer. "I love it when you're nerdy. Science is sexy."

"Yes" Sasha agreed. "Did you know chemists do it periodically on the table?"

"Did you just-"

"I did, your turn now" Sasha smirked proud of her achievement.

Lana paused and suddenly looked serious as she thought of something.

"Sasha?" she spoke softly her hand playing with her girlfriend's as she gathered courage to go on.

"What is it?" Sasha asked aware of the change this conversation had taken.

"Well I have one more but-"

"But what?" Sasha asked taken aback by seeing her girlfriend so shy, it was rather unusual for her.

"It's kind of … I don't know if I can use it" she said looking to the ground. "I just know I want to"

Sasha was confused but decided not to say anymore and waited for Lana to make a decision on her own. After a while of breathing in silence Lana finally looked up again looking Sasha into the eyes as she began.

"You know what material this is?" She asked, freeing her hand from Sasha's and firmly grabbing Sasha's dress instead. She took a deep breath before softly continuing. "It's wifey material" she said and smiled so sweetly Sasha thought her head was going to explode from the love she felt for the other woman.

"So are you…" she whispered not able to finish her sentence.

"Proposing?" Lana asked still her cheeks softly reddened. "Yes." She said certainly.

"Will you marry me?" she asked just to be sure her intentions were clear and Sasha felt tears streaming into her eyes and she quickly nodded as firmly as she could her voice lost somewhere in the mess that was her brain in this moment. She pulled Lana into her arms and kissed her with all the love she had knowing she would never want to let go.

"Did you plan this?" Sasha asked when she had shortly released the lips of her now fiancée. She was wondering whether the pun night had not happened without a reason after all.

"I haven't" Lana said smiling "which is why we are going to have to improvise." Sasha furrowed her brows as Lana snatched the straw from her cocktail glass. She realized quickly what was happening as Lana took her hand and gently knotted it to her ring finger.

"Do you like it?" the brunette asked, "I had it made especially for you."

Sasha chuckled looking at the improvised ring and felt incredibly happy knowing she would marry the idiot who had just put it there.

"Now Sasha I hope you haven't forgotten our deal?"

"What?"

"Well you clearly can't make a better pick up line than that so I suggest you better give up and let me have my prize" Lana suggestively raised an eyebrow and Sasha laughed.

"Alright" she said surprising Lana when she suddenly lifted the brunette's legs and wrapped them around her waist holding her in place. "But I am taking you to the bedroom"

Lana was too taken aback by being lifted up to say anything so she just nodded and they left the room together Sasha mentally patting herself for her work out sessions and Lana being so stunned by the blonde's beauty all she could do was hold on tightly. And as the door felt shut the only thing left on the kitchen counter were two empty glasses and a mess of limes, evidence of a night both women would remember for the rest of their lives.


End file.
